


Stranger Things

by spnsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angel Healing, Annoyed Castiel (Supernatural), Awkward Crush, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Amused (Supernatural), Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Castiel is So Done (Supernatural), Castiel is So Done with Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Charming Dean Winchester, Cheesy, Coda, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Flirting, Flirty Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Healing, Idiots in Love, Jealous Dean Winchester, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 15, Sexy, Sexy Times, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: When Sam and Dean went to hell to look for the Occultum and Castiel went to the Empty and he got results. He was so happy to find Sam and Dean back when he wakes up until—“You’re an idiot, by the way,” Dean says, a typical greeting.Then there’s the second Dean freed from the wall flirting at him, Castiel thinks he has enough of Dean to deal in one day.You will treat Castiel with respect, Huntercorp Dean!written for #supernaturalpromptchallenge April: Wildcard: Health and Wellbeing  Prompt1. Full Recovery & 2: Massage
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102
Collections: Supernatural Prompt Challenge





	Stranger Things

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative for spn15x13 Destiny's child when they freed the Huntercorps Winchesters from the wall! Castiel gets to meet HunterCorps!Dean and is soooo not amused :)
> 
> Stranger things have happened, indeed.

__

_“You’re an idiot, by the way.”_

Castiel grimaces. It's not the greeting he wanted from Dean after his harrowing escape from the Empty. He can still feel the torment of the Shadow, the creeping sadness and regret that coursed through his essence like a river still eerily fresh. 

Then there's Dean calling him an ‘idiot' with vigor, which was unfair when they both did something equally dangerous. Dean going to hell wasn’t any smarter but Castiel refrains from waging war. Energy is required for the arduous task of engaging Dean, something which he currently doesn't have at his disposal.

So he ignores Dean. He talks to Sam, concentrates on making them understand his choice at the same time trying to fully recover his strength. It’s not easy to jump back in his vessel right after being in his amorphous form. The sensation of pain cast by the Entity was gone, but the residual effect of his grace rolling through his veins took time. He escapes the Empty and that should be a cause for celebration

But then there’s Dean breathing down on him like a pissed rhino-bear. 

Castiel hates this _frying pan and fire_ scenario where Dean gets to be the fire giving him a real burning sensation in his blood— _no_ _, you don’t understand_ — Castiel can pet a _rhino and a bear_. He doubts the same approach would work on Dean. Unsurprisingly, pizza works on _Dean._ He and Jack bought so many for him the last time too. Jack calls Dean the pizzaman these days, but Castiel doesn't have the patience for the pizzaman today.

Distractedly explaining about Ruby and the location of the _Occultum_ artifact gets him some fresh air. But he was still stung by Dean’s greeting, so he gets up when he felt less clammy then demands, _“Do you still think I’m an idiot?”_

The daggers in Dean’s eyes disappear but the cross features remain. Dean hesitates a moment, then fumes back.

_“Well, yeah!”_

Castiel tilts his head. Dean is still angry and murderous. Rhinos are easier to understand. Bears too. He’d still choose Dean though. As he understands, it’s part of Dean’s charm, to be his usual overprotective self not only to Sam nowadays. Castiel by extension and Jack. It takes a second for Dean to become amiable about this whole mess until they all agreed they gotta get down the road now.

Finally, moving in the right direction.

Until Dean tells them his ‘dumb’ idea.

Castiel follows Dean to the corridor while he explains his plan, all the while Castiel is still uncomfortable in his skin. He can't point it but there's a crawling needle prickling at the back of his head. Dean opens the door where they are keeping the Sam and Dean Winchesters stuck on the wall.

It’s not so dumb after all. To make decoys of the alternate universe Winchesters stuck on the wall. Long story short, they need the ingredients for the spell which Sam and Jack are now retrieving from the storage room, leaving Castiel and Dean sitting beside each other with arms crossed.

Nobody spoke for a minute. They watch the ghost of the brothers make dunderheads of each other with routine slaps on the shoulders. Castiel looks at Dean from the corner of his eyes. The jutting outline is magnificent from his view but Dean won't look at him.

"Are we not going to talk about your mini outburst?" he begins slowly, hesitating if it was the right time to ask. In the last couple of months, he tried to move on with a severe connection from Dean after their fallout. He found he can live without Dean but with a shocking revelation that he didn't want to. He's not going to go through that again. Rowena was right about fixing things.

Dean makes a face.

"I dunno, do you?"

"Well, I am the one asking." he points out.

"Right." Dean clicks his tongue, "I dunno, Cas. I mean you sneak around behind me doing your stuff without regard to your being, and then you always expect me to understand it's okay. I know we live a hard life, but one of the things I get jumpy all the time is because I know the people around me are capable of doing the _stupid_ stuff. And I'm not just talking about you, okay?" he clarifies, glaring at Castiel who opens his mouth to argue.

Castiel closes his lips, nodding. He peers closely in Dean's eyes with things getting clearer. It always gets clearer when Dean voices out his concerns. But he stands by his choice.

"I just wanted to help with the mission."

"I know you do, Cas. But sneaking behind me- what's next? I learn you die?"

Castiel looks away. He can feel Dean's eyes boring on his face but he can't look back. He feels Dean's turmoil now, electric wires vibrating in his skin.

"Sometimes we think it's the right choice. But when we do stuff without thinking of what those around us will feel, about those people we leave behind, that scares me." Dean's voice grows quiet. "Because it's usually me who gets left to deal anyway, and if you don't care about that... nothing I could do but just worry every day, I guess."

Castiel clasps Dean's arm, heart-wrenching. The tight grasp earns him a surprised gasp, but that's how much he wants to hold Dean. He understands it now, why Dean needs to get angry.

"I'm sorry," he says, feeling hollow. A word that cannot encompass how regretful he is of his choices, and the choices he hasn't revealed. It pained him to think of Dean in the end, but he still couldn't say a word about his deal with the Shadow. But he meets Dean's eyes. Deeply. Sincerely. With all his heart."Dean, I'm sorry." 

Dean looks somberly back at him behind the veiled green eyes of pain. Castiel pulls Dean to him and embraces the man, breath hitching. Castiel always finds himself getting drawn over Dean's reasoning. That's how Dean's mind works. How his heart works. Dean's so bright even then.

"S'long as you know." Dean hugs him back, both hands on Castiel's lower back, reeling him in and the tension broke, his body dropping heavily on Castiel like jelly. "I need you safe, Cas."

But the way Dean sighs, it's like a wish, a prayer unattainable. Castiel wished he could grant it with a whip of his grace. He wants to protect Dean so badly but he can't do anything about the man's deep concerns so all he can do is press a kiss on his cheek.

"You know I always return to you, Dean." he pulls back, smiling at Dean's glistened eyes, brows contorting at the flushed speck of freckles. "How do I comfort you?"

"Give me a massage?"

"Massage?"

Dean nods, blushing, hands still on Castiel's hips. "M'yeah. Took a beating from hell when Jo's lackeys ambushed us. You know how you angels get to make demons your dogs now?"

But Castiel is already running his hands over Dean's cheeks and shoulders.

"Were you hurt? I can heal you."

"No, you dork. Do you think I didn't notice how _sluggy_ you were back there after your little trip to the Empty? We still need your grace for Dean 2 over there, I don't want you too tired. By the way, you’ll know the difference between me and that handsome dumbass, right?”

“Of course.” Castiel throws him a frown. “Your duplicates may have a copy of your appearance and soul, but I don't share my profound bond with all other Dean Winchesters out there the way I do with you. I expect this one to be just this… handsome dumbass.”

Dean smiles in satisfaction. The smile that turns upside down when he looks over his shoulder to the brothers giggling for some reason.

“They don’t look too bothered to be stuck on the wall.”

Castiel suppresses another chuckle. He gets his hands on the meat of Dean's shoulder and begins doing the massage routine he often observes humans do. He likes it when Dean looks back at him after a sexy moan. Castiel narrows his eyes at him.

“Believe me, their tolerance of Supernatural is… incredible. Maybe that's one thing they got from the original? The fact that they look very… equable about all this inconvenience in face of danger is just like you and Sam.”

"Ah, fuck, that's good." Dean hums at a very good dig between his shoulder blades. “They can’t feel they’re in a wall? How does that work? Are they only souls now?"

Cas shrugs. “Suspended animation, though, I doubt they can even see anything pass each other.”

“What about their stupid car?”

“I don’t see it anywhere.”

“You think it’s stuck on another wall?” Dean looks around in alarm with an arched eyebrow. Castiel smiles at the grumpy expression knowing well Dean’s tastes. He did a compression over the bulky muscles. Dean exhales.

"Cas, you're fucking me."

"Quiet. Jack can hear us." he orders and Dean clamps his mouth in submission. After a moment, the corners of lips curls mischievously. 

"I'm glad you're safe, Cas."

"I have to. Who else can make you moan like this." he uses a bit of his grace, softening the tight tissues covering Dean's shoulders to his back. Dean gives an out loud grunt with his fingers digging over Castiel's hips. He pulls their hips together and grinds their front. Castiel kisses his moan.

"You sure those idiots can't see us? We're not giving them free porn subscription, right?"

Castiel squints back at the ghosts like Winchesters. The Winchesters on the wall remained in their world, but Castiel’s attention is no longer on them. Dean is building up some good pressure in their front. He listens carefully to Sam and Jack's footsteps too, it's not something the boy should see yet. He finger-kneads Dean's neck, going as far as the back of his neck. It elicited some satisfying effect on Dean's expression. 

Castiel looks down between them. It's not good. At this rate, they will be distracted.

"I'm going to hunt Jo after this. We cannot trust her."

"Seriously, Cas? You're gonna talk about a random angel while I get my boner on you?"

“I’m just saying, at this late stage, we don’t know whose side she is and that’s dangerous. Anael is cunning, Dean. She won't work for us, then she works for against us.” he watches Dean's eyes dip sleepily and smiles. "You like it?"

“Your hand works like magic, babe. I got a bruised elbow and banged hip, we still kicked their ass though.”

Castiel works his eyes over from Dean’s elbow to his hip with overprotection coursing through his body. He doesn’t see blood and he’s not waiting for it. Jo needs to be reminded about how the Winchesters are under his protection.

“Here,” he adds pressure on his fingers kneading Dean's nape. It elevated the stiffness on Dean's jaw and he's moaning again. Castiel thought he’d never recover from that. "Sexy Winchester." He whispers.

Dean snorts out of nowhere. Their eyes lock softly. Dean looking with an intense fixation on his lips. Castiel can feel Dean wanting to lean down, but he's currently holding the hunter's nape hostage under his expert massaging hands. When he realized he won't be doing any kissing soo, Dean satisfies himself with drinking Castiel's blue eyes.

"Should stop before Samwitch finally decides we need to be stuck on the wall too." he murmurs. Castiel nods but it takes them a full minute to pull away from each other.

Dean steps a little away, shifting on his jeans to do something about his boner. Castiel looks down his front, uses his grace to calm his steamy reaction to Dean. There are always steamy days with Dean in the Bunker. They worked their way over it after their little trip in Purgatory but they've never gone far. Not with all the things happening around them, they don't even have time to breathe.

Dean clears his throat after a moment, then jumps to a change of subject.

“Sam is hideous with the John Snow bun, what is the thinking? And my guy in the flashy jacket too ‘yellowy’ if you ask me.”

Castiel is glad for the quick save. “I agree with the contrast in nature so you shouldn’t be worried about your close friends being unable to tell the difference. The flashy jacket is an indication enough. Although it does compliment the color of your eyes.” He does think of that deeply, more than he cares to admit.

He finds Dean eyeing him thoughtfully.

“You think that awful color brings out the color of my eyes? Do you think I should wear that? I’d rather kill myself if someone made me wear that.”

“Let’s not give out points of weakness.” Castiel frowns. “He doesn’t dress that bad for a human.”

“Wow, Cas? Are you gonna jump sides when he comes out? Got another guy to lay the profound bond?” Dean teases lightly.

“Now you’re being an idiot.”

_“Hey!”_

“No matter how much you look like, he'll never be you and you will never be him. Just like how Jimmy is not the same as me even when we share the same vessel. And you don't need bright colors to bring out how much you shine, Dean. You are too bright enough on your own for me.”

He doesn't expect Dean bumping his shoulder with his own, grinning from ear to ear. Butterflies tumble inside his stomach is what he would explain his sudden blush. DEan can make him lose it time and again, but not when he's so happy like this. Castiel can live with Dean just smiling like this every day.

“When did you learn how to suck up, Cas?”

“I don't do suck up, I don't understand suck up. And I was saying the truth, Dean.” 

“Sounds like mighty sucking if you ask me, or is it because you like me?"

Castiel doesn't answer. There's something inside him that wants to burst from happiness, but at the same time, freezes him every time he does. The crawling feeling is back again and he crosses his arms so Dean won't notice.

Dean did. He steps closer.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." no, it's _not_ 'nothing'. He suddenly feels cold. The claws of torment from the Empty is gripping him, closing on his throat tight. He's sure Dean can see it, though he doesn't know how. Maybe his bond with Dean has intensified over the years.

"Cas, Tell me, okay? What's wrong?"

He meets Dean's eyes again, feeling Dean is allowed this much truth at least when Dean has shown him the same vulnerability just now.

"I was just... I don't do overthinking as much as you humans tend to do but, I suddenly had this bad feeling from the Empty. Like it's sucking me back, literal sucking Dean." he gulps with a sigh. Dean's gentle palm touches his cheeks.

Green eyes are frighteningly bright, _brighter than the sun_. And Dean's smiling so confidently, Castiel feels all the darkness in his heart melts away.

“Heh. Stop worrying about it, Cas. Don't think we won't find a way to get you out there. I won't let that happen." 

And Castiel believes him. Believes in Sam and Dean Winchester, the men who broke doors from heaven, hell, Purgatory and alternate universes… _of course_. Being just who they are. It's strange how Dean can calm him. It's stranger because all his worries just vanish like Dean is the answer to his own prayers. But stranger things have happened like how he just wants to kiss Dean over again. The Empty doesn't nag even then, maybe because he still worries for Dean at the back of his mind.

Even worrying for Dean if the Empty does come. It's all strange, this thing between them.

Castiel smiles, Dean's confidence flowing to him. Strange how Dean is like his angel. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean beams.

"Any time. But if you wanna return the favor, just comfort me how my double self can wear all that fabric?" Dea nods at the wall. He is always good at dodging and dropping cheesy stuff. So they're back at the 'wardrobe' critiquing.

They run their eyes on the material. Dean tucking his arms closer as if it pains him on many levels. “Ugh. How can he run with all that fabric?”

“Run from who?”

“It’s a given I’m always being chased whatever universe I am in, okay?”Castiel stares at him at loss. Dean stares back then rolls his eyes when he realized Castiel didn’t get it. Arms violently untangling from his chest, he points at his face.

“Oh, come on! This face, really?”

Confused, Castiel shakes his head wordlessly.

“Good thing you're hot, Cas, and I like your coat too." Dean drops it.

“I like my coat. Physical appearance remains a concept to angels, Dean. We don't find value in what the naked eyes can see.” he looks from Dean to the other Dean. “But I'm sure Chuck will see the difference. He is _god."_

“You think it’s a dumb idea too?”

“No, I think it’s unnecessary.” Castiel admits, “but it hardly matters now, we are going to release them from this wall one way or another.”

“What are you going to do if you’re the one stuck on the wall?” Dean grins. “I’d do the same thing.” The watch the brothers play rock paper scissors again. Castiel squints with a hint of amusement.

“I believe you.”

“You do?” Dean plasters a smile, Castiel can’t help staring at his lips for a moment before turning back to the wall.“Yeah, as long as you don’t blast the wall when you go do the rescues stuff, maybe I should worry.” Dean smiles goofily at him, nudging his shoulder. He leans too close, his breath against Castiel's skin. “ _Don’t blast the wall_. I'll lose it, I tell you. Cause that's _hot_. I like it when you're _badass_."

Castiel flushes, but he swallows down his answer when Jack and Sam return, carrying ingredients for the spell. Sam asks for his grace which Castiel quickly hands over by the table. Sam is talking but Castiel can only glare at Dean. He pulls away when Sam calls his name, doing so gives him a closer look at the wall where the other Dean now is inspecting the wall with round eyes.

It's strange how he can look at Dean's face and not feel the same thing. He shoots his Dean a look and there's that warm fuzzy feeling by only looking at Dean's creased brows. Castiel looks back at the other Dean. The round eyes and smooth expression. He doesn't feel a thing. _So strange... This Dean._

If his Dean staring back at him with no recognition in his eyes, it would devastate him. He finds himself glancing back to his Dean with longing. Dean seems to catch on when Castiel returns to his side.

Dean gives him questioning look bordering to concern. Castiel just nods and together, they watch as Sam finalizes the spell and move back. Jack stands beside Castiel with a worried expression. Jack has learned the art of expression.

Quietly, they watch the simmering white smoke of the angel's grace erupt from the bowl followed by a blinding flash of light.

When Castiel opens his eyes next, he is staring at the living breathing forms of the Winchester brothers looking back, struck at their copies staring right back at them.

"This is..." Jack starts, blinking in awe.

"Strange." Castiel finishes for him.

There’s a beat when nobody breathes. Until the other _Dean_ grins from ear to ear like he hasn’t just been peeled from the wall unceremoniously. He double-takes and points at Castiel’s Dean. 

“Now that’s something worthy of my memoir.” he breathes in excitement.

Dean face screws, Castiel’s too. “ _You have a mem-what?_ ”

This Dean flashes a boyish grin that struck Castiel. It holds no features of Dean’s distinctive nature, no mood, no heaviness, no lines of pain on his smooth face whatsoever. It struck Castiel just how much the two Dean’s are unalike. And he won’t begin with the bright souls. They are similar in structure, but different in weight at the same time and he’s glad he can tell.

The weight on his Dean the one he’s bonded to draws him with open gravitation.

“Uhmm…” says the singsong voice of Dean’s alternate. “This is hard to swallow. Would you give me your best whiskey I need a break and a good bath and a good bed.”

Castiel rolls his eyes. Dean’s eyes bore on his doppelganger too, and a tiniest forced smile appears on his lips.

“I bet it is. And no. Not until you grant us a little favor.”

The alternate Sam Winchester looks around with open palms. “Sure, I mean we know you have lots of questions-”

“Oh yeah, like how you two were able to open a rift on your own,” Sam says fixing his doppelganger a look.

“No one’s going to get me a whiskey?” The alternate Dean’s eye falls on Castiel’s way and he cringed at the evidence that he saw. He can tell with just a glance now, deep into that soul, this is not the real Dean.

The green eyes linger at him for a moment, then looked back distractedly when his own alternate brother spoke.

“Maybe we can do this with proper accommodation? I mean, we don’t mean to impose-”

“Oh, you wouldn’t.” Dean shakes his head, “We have jobs for you.”

“A… job…” Alternate Sam’s voice falters, line appearing on his forehead where his hair is tightly pulled back. Sam furrows his own brows, glancing at Dean uncertainly. 

“So are we just gonna stand here or what?” Dean asks a little impatiently. He nods at the door to indicate where to go. The alternate universe Winchesters exchange a look before man bun Sam turns to Dean. 

“Just a little curious and an answer to your- my other versions query. We opened a rift using high technology science and supernova power from the collapsing world. We know by theory it is possible when something godlike is present in our world. We know Apocalypse was coming and been prepared for so long… Now, I’d like to know how you got us out from there?” he points delicate hands on the wall behind him. “That kind of spell must need some kind of celestial energy.”

“Uh, yes. Cas got that covered for us.” Sam answers, nodding over Castiel who primly sets into his reset mode as the eyes fall on him. Other Dean gives him a once over, his mouth dropping open.

“The guy in the trench coat helped you, how?” the other Sam asks skeptically.   
“Cas is an angel.” Jack promptly answers, “Well, Dean’s guardian angel.”

Dean and alternate Dean exchanges a look this time. Dean’s eyes narrow as the alternate Dean stares at him and then Castiel.

“Got a problem?”

“You have your own angel?”

“Yeah, it’s my kind of thing. I’m guessing you don’t?”

“No,” alternate Sam responds while alternate Dean sneaks a look at Castiel, his eyes full of wonder, “Angels are different, we only work with them when necessary. They get in touch with us when something that concerns civilians is involved.”

“You work for them?” Sam says in disbelief. 

“ _With them_.” Alternate Dean continues, glancing over Castiel again, “So maybe we can do this all over again somewhere comfortable with couch and whiskey, what do you say?” he throws a look at Castiel now, addressing him like they’ve known each other for years. “Wanna get me the whiskey, angel?”

Castiel chews his tongue. He glares not only at the alternate Dean but even to his own Dean who’s already frowning at his doppelganger. 

“I apologize, I do not handle Dean’s liquor beverages, you have to ask permission from him to get one. And…” blue eyes flash. He makes sure he’s looking straight at the soul of the carbon copy he does not recognize. “I’m a guardian angel, _not your servant_. I can easily throw you back on the wall so… _you will treat me with respect_.” he enunciates the words clearly, the way he did when he said it to Dean. He deliberately catches the real Dean’s eyes somehow gets unreadable.

Alternate Dean just breathes, or wheezes as he steps back. Satisfied, Castiel pushes Jack out of the room after giving Sam and Dean mutual nods. 

They are already in the middle of the corridor when he heard the gushing voice of the alternate Dean trembling in excitement. “Did he just flirt with me? Did you see how his eyes just felt so intense on mine?”

“ _No._ ” Dean growls. 

* * *

Castiel doesn’t hear from the Winchester and Winchester for the next twenty minutes. He knows they are in the War room, he can hear them all the way from the kitchen where he and Jack sit down, listening. Well, Jack is eating the pizzas again, but listening saves him time and effort of asking Sam and Dean later. Ten minutes of exchange from the Winchesters and he becomes thoughtful.

He doesn’t question the authenticity of the story but it surprised him to find John Winchester was supposed to be in this world as well. He can hear Dean’s heartbeat when he closes his eyes. Shock beyond measure, but nothing to the knowledge that the John Winchester of the other world used all his assets to build a giant corporation. Unlike Dean's father who exhausted all means to seek revenge.

Which is more like Dean, to be honest. Castiel doesn't ponder on the thought of Dean being too much like his father. Dean has moved on it over years ago. Has become the better version of his father.

When they finish, Castiel hears them move to the inner corridors to get a change of clothes. Castiel focuses on Jack then, conversing on the next step after getting the Occultum.

The plan was to be there around nightfall. They know it’s not the best hour to hunt for an important object, but they cannot delay any longer. Anael has made it clear she is their enemy. Just thinking about how she had Sam and Dean risk their lives makes him want to hunt her just on principle. 

Then again, it can also be just Anael's angel instinct to protect Heaven's artifact. Castiel knows if anyone asked him about it, he would also protect it without question, just like what he did with the tablet. Though, he would likely be trusting Dean more than anyone. 

Ten minutes and Jack goes to his own room, leaving Castiel to follow Dean’s whereabouts. He can feel Dean's link in the garage with Sam. Their conversation is very personal but he wanted to be there for Dean. He makes his way along the corridor when at the turn, he gasps when he nearly collided with Dean- _not his Dean- but a Dean_ in his Dean's red flannel. 

The lazy petting on the fringes of the hair is also telling. This is the Huntercorp Dean.

“Angel,” Dean breathes out, eyes shining in excitement again.

Castiel takes a step back, uncomfortable with their proximity. Gone here was the pattern of Dean jumping away whenever he drops by to visit. He doesn't mind the 'angel', but his auto mode slips an answer distracted by the fact that the red flannel only makes him _real._

“My name is Castiel. And you’re wearing Dean’s lumberjack.” 

“What, oh this? I know. Horrible right?” 

Castiel’s expression closes. Huntercorp Dean seems to realize it’s the wrong thing to say. It’s one thing for Cas to comment on Dean’s choice of wardrobe. It’s another when another person makes a mockery of his friend’s casual dress he’s grown fond of no matter his previous jives.

“You will only wear it after a couple of hours. Once we return, I will personally retrieve it from your possession.”

Huntercorp Dean flushes. It's a kind of his Dean’s embarrassed look when he gets discovered about his porn and preference to adorable rabbits.

He gets distracted by how this Dean keeps swallowing every time their eyes make contact, even steps closer on purpose. He doesn’t know what to make of that. His first meeting with his Dean back in hell was violent. It doesn’t change when they first laid eyes on each other’s physical form.

And this reminded Castiel again, this is not his Dean.

Huntercorp looks him up and down looking giddy, cheeks flushing with green eyes almost glassy Castiel can see his own image reflected on them.

“That’s so cool, angel Castiel? Hebrew for the angel of Thursday, huh? I know all the names of angels back home, I’ve got a good memory and I learn fast. My dad used to praise me, y’know. Best hunter he’s seen since his days.”

Castiel doesn’t mention how he heard the story. The surprise timber of the voice of his friends upon the discovery of Hunter Corp and John Winchester being a perfect father. Perhaps a little too much of a perfectionist. 

“So uh…” Hunter Corp Dean looks down his feet looking sheepish, “I’d know immediately who you are, except there’s no Castiel in my world. I don’t have a Castiel back there. Why don’t I have a guardian angel?” he asks like the typical child looking for his Christmas present. With a pout.

“I have no idea, but I need to be somewhere so if you can move aside, I need to be on my way.” he makes to slip pass hunter corp Dean but like his original born from the training of one John Winchester, his reflexes are commendable. He grabs Cas' arm, then let's go like he's burnt when the angel glares at the touch.

“I’m sorry, Castiel, s-stop getting mad." he looks strangely tensed, like a younger version of Dean some ten years ago. "I uh, I don't want you made at me, okay?

Clearly the opposite of Dean's younger version who's done nothing but to piss him and push him to the edge. That Dean now who happens to belong to him now. Dean has always belonged to him from the beginning. He claimed Dean. _His Dean_.

This stranger is never his. Not for him to claim. He does wonder what happened to his own version unable to meet Dean Winchester. May still be the upright angel that he is... what pity... and to those Deans who also have not met him? Well, this one appears to be okay. A little shallow, but... okay.

Huntercorps Dean swallows. "Uh...about what happened back there…sorry. I got the wrong impression when he said you’re his guardian angel.”

“Apparently.” Apologizing not an hour after the first meeting? Castiel smiles remembering Dean's snarky attitude towards his own version, but it might be because of the old stick up his ass.

Huntercorp Dean sighs at the smile not meant for him. His shoulders lose an amount of tension, “So uh… are we okay now? Are you still mad at me? Are angels really supposed to get mad? Back in my universe they just come and go, reporting orders from the attic, you know? So um… are you, you know… mad?”

“I’m not mad at you. But I am in a hurry, so if this is what you need to apologize about, I sincerely accept it. Now I have to go to the weaponry room and you’re still on my way.” He points out drily. Hunter corp Dean snaps from the trance of ogling at Castiel.

“Oh. Uh… sure, I’ll go with you.” 

It wasn’t exactly an invitation but Castiel has no reason to stop him. Now he has to change his route. 

The Dean moves aside, making Castiel glare a little as he walks past him. The Dean follows him shortly, steps lighter than the original. That eases Castiel. At least he can hear and understand the difference. He leads him down the narrow corridor, his attention drifting to Dean back in the garage. He has to shut his eyes again when for the third time, he hears Hunter corp Dean clear his throat.

“Yes?” he looks sideways for a second.

“So uh… Dean kinda lucked out on everything else except for you, huh? I mean, I get it, I respect his trade. The guy does charity work saving people on this side and he has an exclusive… somewhat top-secret venue for the operation. So he doesn’t get paid and he’s got issues with his dad from our conversation a little while ago-”

He lets hunter corp Dean talk. His Dean likes to talk about the most mundane thing, but rarely about his father. _This is not his Dean._

Stopping at the door, Huntercorp Dean goes on with the ramble until he clamps his mouth at the angel’s glare.

“Stay here.”

“Aw, c’mon Castiel. We’re a team now, you know? I got Dean’s layers of thin material for clothes, I’m not going to betray my own face.”

“You’re not him.”

“I am pretending to be him, can’t you think of me as your extended charge too? I’m also Dean Winchester.”

“No.” Castiel says without a hitch. It’s the calmest “no” he’s said for the day, this morning’s encounter with Dean and his golden theories about pirates topping his chart of “no, Deans.”

“Ow, you hurt my feelings, Castiel.”

Castiel narrows his eyes. "How? You and I have nothing. Dean and I have a more profound bond.” He was not supposed to say it, but it makes him proud to do so anyway. A full second of Hunter corp Dean just blinking at him in surprise. He even looks like he swallowed a bullfrog. 

“P-profound bond you mean…?"

"I chose Dean and he chose me. We're together." he feels tired more than he should about the subject.

"Really?” his eyes dilate. "Like you too really do things... and you know _things?_! Him and an angel?

Castiel grimaces. “We’re not supposed to talk about it.” Turning the knob, he enters, but not after the gasp that was so his Dean when he watches Doctor Sexy.

Hunter corp Dean follows him to the table where Castiel rolls the rifle on both palms. This Dean shifts on his feet like an impatient cat ready to pounce. He can’t help reading him from how Dean does his nonverbals, but he’s an expert when it comes to Dean Winchester.

He squints a little, unable to read this though, or perhaps it’s his own uncertainty that is frustrating him. He tries to pacify the little annoyance blossoming entirely out of nowhere and for unknown reasons in his being. This Dean has done nothing to him. Why is he averse to the man who only looked like his friend? Is it because they don’t have the bond? Or because he is a complete stranger to him as the next newborn baby prophet he knows by name?

“So you guys have that kind of relationship, huh?”

“It’s a special kind.” He admits kindly.

“Ah… that’s why he looked about to eat me every time I mention you. I mean, I get it. You kinda struck me the first time I laid eyes on you too. Kinda makes me jealous he’s got a special someone out there. It’s not so bad even without my usual glamour.”Castiel checks the bullets quietly. 

“That looks dangerous.” Dean says, “Your mission that dangerous even an angel needs a shotgun?”

“I don’t. I have my angel blade. This is for Dean. He’s distracted enough to just remember his handgun. I’m making sure he doesn’t run out of full barrel count.”

“You do that for him? I thought you said you’re not a servant?”

Castiel clamps the barrel in one snap, then eyes this Dean coldly.

“I am not his servant. I am his best friend and I do this on my own accord.”

“Does your Dean clean your angel blade too?”

“He has his own angel blade, he doesn’t need to clean mine.”

“Do you do whatever he asks?” comes the uncertain question with a hard swallow.

“Of course. Unless it is stupid, that’s when I take control.”

This Dean openly gawks at him now like he couldn’t believe his ears. Castiel locks the safety pin and tries it to make sure it’s clasped properly. He will bring extra rounds too, for safety precaution.

Eyes bore on him. The green eyes now slowly becoming familiar. Huntercorp Dean shakes his head.

“Oh man, if he doesn't come back someday, you’re free to call me anytime."

Castiel slams the bullet back on the table so fast everything seems to spin. His quick hand snatches the red collar and in one twist he and huntercorp Dean are eye to eye with a hair strand difference.

 _"We're not talking about this._ " He hisses, voice laced with iciness. “You are not going to speak about Dean like that again.” Green eyes remain round, a flash of fear and shock battling on his expression.

" _Okay chill, Castiel, I was just joking!”_

“Keep the irony to yourself.” Castiel’s jaw clenches. 

“I get it, alright! ” Hunter corp Dean touches his wrist, “I’m sorry, it was just on the spur of the moment-I dunno, I was jealous okay? I thought you’d like me too, you brought me alone in a room! Now, I get it, you want him. Not me. It’s capisce!”

“You capisce?” Castiel tilts his head in question.

“Yeah, I capisce. Please let go. I kinda like you, okay?”

Castiel sees a shadow from the corner of his eyes he sharply looks up to find Dean standing by the door with a box on his arms. Castiel’s grip slackens. His Dean looks surprised for a few seconds, turn to controlled rage where his enemies should start running until everything disappears to nothing. 

“Dean.” Castiel starts.

“Everything alright here? Cas?” Dean asks stiffly, putting the box down the floor and keeping his murderous eyes on Hunter corp Dean who flinches at the hard stare.

“We uh… we were preparing your shotgun for uh… the mission and uh…” he says lamely. 

Dean steps closer, his broad body blocking the way of escape, eyebrows hiking up.

“You don’t need to feel like you need to defend yourself here in the Bunker. It’s the safest place on earth."

Huntercorp Dean forces a smile.

“Somehow, I doubt that.” He gulps when Dean doesn’t stop staring. “You always look at the guy you asked for a favor like you’re about to skin him alive?”

“Maybe.” Dean crosses his arms and shrugs. “But I don’t do favors. Your brother’s looking for you. My Sam wants to pull the man bun, you ought to be there for support.”

“Believe me, I’d gladly pull the bun too.”

Dean smiles an empty one that turns into a scowl. “Now can I get back my angel?

Castiel who feels neglected for not being shown any attention gazes at Dean wide eyed and red. Huntercorp Dean sighs like he knows he just escaped death and so glad to be alive.

“See yah. You too, Castiel. And you guys can take it slow here, yeah? I’ll make sure the Sams behave too!” he winks at Dean whose face crumples in confusion. They waited for him to disappear before their eyes bore at each other. 

“I knew you were gonna sneak around.” Dean teases him, taking the box from the floor and heaving it up. He finds Castiel with his deadpan expression already standing before him with only the box between them.

“I don’t sneak around Dean.”

“Yeah? Getting that sexy ass here alone with you isn’t, huh?” he steps aside to put the box on a higher shelf. Castiel pulls it from his hands and easily lifts it at the top pile before rounding on Dean, finally getting his whole attention.

“You call yourself sexy?” he asks in disbelief. 

“Eyes on the beholder, remember? Same. Reaction when I saw my future self back in 2014. I was hot as fuck, your old self there would’ve agreed.”

“What was I like there? You never told me.”

Dean opens his mouth, then stops. There’s a brief look of worry on his face but then-

“What were you thinking holing up with him here? No one ever told you how dangerous it is to be with a hot Dean Winchester in a room with four walls and only one way out?” He licks his lips, gazing down the angel’s plump ones. Castiel smiles. 

“I agree. I do feel in danger now.”

Dean laughs out loud, his arms falling on his side with his stony features disappearing. Castiel sighs in relief, glad there wasn’t any breaking or fight between them this time. Not when they’re about to do something dangerous under Chuck’s nose.

“Just don’t put yourself in danger like this again.” Dean sounds like he’s scolding him with that finger pointing up. He doesn’t look strained at all which could only mean one thing. 

Dean trusts him. 

Unable to control his emotions, Castiel reaches his right palm behind Dean’s neck, then drags the man’s head down close to his and kisses him gently. Dean’s lips are always moist, always soft maybe because of Dean’s habit of always biting them temptingly. 

Castiel moans when Dean draws him closer, hands going around his waist. Running his palms on each aide of the angel, Dean pulls back little, green eyes as expressive as ever.

The very eyes Castiel fought for so many years.

“We have an Occultum to catch, Cas. Stop being so distracting, what’s gotten in to you? I thought angels always prioritize mission?” he nudges his nose on the angels.

“I am. Doing prioritizing.” Castiel follows Dean’s lips with his eyes then dips in for a brush on the pair of red. “I made it a goal to kiss you when I see you ever since we let them out of the wall.”

“Why?” Dean sounds concerned again, which Castiel loves about him as long as it doesn’t bite on his every risky decision. Then again, when has Dean ever done anything he asks too?

“I'm not sure. I just want to make sure I don’t lose the way you look at me. The way you take care of me… the way you make me feel like this…”

Dean smiles and presses a kiss on his forehead. 

“Didn’t you see how my love reaches to an alternate self of mine? Didn’t you see how he’s very smitten with you?”

“Yes, but he’s not you. It doesn’t matter how many alternate Deans you have, they won’t have what we have.”

“Lemme guess, our profound bond?”

“My _heart_.”Castiel grabs Dean and kisses him thoroughly.

Dean lets him take control, leaving his lips into submission as Castiel ravishes his mouth. Castiel kisses his open mouth, letting his tongue roll in and out, taking its time exploring the insides of Dean he knows too well. He meets the tongue, earning him a moan when he starts to gently suck-but then he stops.

He looks into Dean’s flushed face, so happy to know he is the reason. They mutually nod to end it there even when their hips don’t stop grinding at each other, arms still wrapped behind each other’s back. Dean is speechless for a while. He keeps his eyes on Castiel.

"How did I get lucky to get you, Cas? Because I’m still not convinced I deserve-”

Gentle forefinger presses on the wet lips. Castiel had a hard time removing his eyes from there.

“Shh. You don't need good fortune to be with me, Dean. We just need to be together.”

“Dean!” Sam calls from the corridor. _“Dammit, you guys better be decent there!”_

“Shut up! We’re gonna be back in a second!”

_“I’m counting! You know we have a treasure to find!”_

“Yeah yeah!” Dean whirls to Castiel again, eyes determined. “We all come back here tonight you and me in my room?”

Castiel’s heart pummels up. This is the part he and Dean haven’t explored yet. He touches Dean’s cheek lightly and nods willingly.

“Oh. I can show you just how lucky you are.”

Dean suddenly chortles nervously.

“Damn… this feels like we're doing honeymoon before the marriage.”

“Because you never ask, Dean.”

“Not like we have a place to tie our knots appearing right before our eyes.”

Hours later there is the church. Dean and Cas stare at each other, makes out a little while Sam groans by the door, then find themselves horrified at finding Jack choking with hands on his throat.

The Nephilim had swallowed the Occultum. 

They recover Jack after a good five minutes with that bright ball of light. The boy was silent a lot the whole ride home. Castiel and Dean communicate silently from the rearview mirror, Dean asking if Jack is okay. Castiel nods, having checked the boy whose body stay healthy and strong.

And that’s what matters to Dean. Jack is healthy even when he looks morose. Another hour passes and the new informally wedded husbands just get the biggest surprise of their lives.

_Jack has recovered his soul._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We need established canon soon lol


End file.
